1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to container system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a container system that is adapted to be accessed by a user mounted upon a horse.
2. Description of the Background Art
Horse back riding is a popular past time. Yet, horse back riding is an equipment intensive activity. Saddles, bits, bridles, halters and harnesses are all employed in equestrian activities. Thus, there is a continuing need for storage systems for such equipment. Ideally, storage systems will keep equestrian equipment shielded from the weather, and at the same time, provide convenient access to horseback riders.
In terms of storage, the riding crop is one piece of equipment that is often overlooked. That is, most horse farms do not have a designated area for hanging or storing riding crops. The lack of designated space also means that crops are frequently left unstored. As a consequence, riding crops are often stored with various other equipment, both equestrian and non-equestrian alike. When riding crops are left out in the open, they often get exposed to the elements, such as excessive heat, rain or cold. Invariably, these elements damage the riding crop and otherwise lead to premature wearing and fraying. This is highly undesirable, insomuch as most crops are made from expensive material, and/or require hand crafting techniques.
Additionally, riding crops, as with most other equestrian equipment are never stored in a manner that allows access by users on horseback. That is, storage is done within containers that are low to the ground or within enclosed areas. This permits access by individuals on foot, but limits access by individuals on horseback. Thus, users on horseback who need to access essential equipment must de-mount the horse, access the equipment, and then again mount the horse. This process is further complicated if the crop is stored in an area not accessible by horseback, thereby requiring the user to secure the horse before proceeding towards the storage area. In light of the forgoing, there exits a need for improved storage facilities for all manner of equestrian equipment, which enables the secure storage of equipment in a area accessible by a rider on horseback.
The background art contains numerous examples of equestrian related storage systems. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,783 to Warnken discloses a portable folding saddle rack. The rack includes hanger elements that are engageable with various available structures, such as a fence rail. The rack includes one or more hooks depending from a top member that provide hanger elements for receiving associated equestrian accouterments. The device further includes two saddle support arms.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,971 to De Filipps discloses a collapsible saddle rack. The rack includes a hook member for attaching the rack to a fence board, stall door or the like. The saddle support member is secured to the hook. As such, a saddle may be secured adjacent a fence or stall door.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,765 to Little discloses a horse grooming organizer. The organizer includes a rectangular panel member having detachably secured thereto a series of storage members, such as pockets or the like. The panel is adapted to be secured to a vertical surface such as a wall or gate. The organizer is ideally located in the vicinity of a area when a horse is to be cared for or groomed.
Although each of the above referenced inventions achieves its individual objective, none of the invention disclose a storage system specifically for use in retaining riding crops or similar equestrian implements. Moreover, none of the above referenced inventions discloses a storage system that facilitates access by a user on horseback.
It is therefore one of the objectives of this invention to improve the manner in which equestrian equipment is stored. It is also an object of this invention to create a storage system specifically adapted to secure riding crops or similar equestrian implements.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a storage system which is accessible by a user on horseback.
Still another object of this invention is to keep stored equestrian equipment free from the adverse effects of weather.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a storage system that can conveniently be stored upon a fence.
Still yet another object of this invention is to provide a storage system with rounded surfaces to limit injuries to riders and horses.
These and other objectives are accomplished by providing a container system adapted for use by users on horseback. The system includes a fence terminating at an upper edge, wherein the fence preferably has a height of between 36 and 60 inches and functions to limit the movement of horses or other livestock. Alternatively, the system could employ a fence post, solid wall or indoor ring wall. The system also includes a weather resistant plastic container. The container comprises interconnected upper and lower halves. Each half includes rounded forward and rearward surfaces interconnected by a substantially straight intermediate surface. Each half has a length of approximately 50 inches and a depth of approximately 4xc2xd inches. A plurality of mounting apertures are formed through the rearward surface of the lower half and a plurality of mounting screws are positioned through the mounting apertures and are secured within the fence adjacent the upper edge. A plurality of drainage apertures are formed with the lower half of the container. Additionally, a plurality of hinges serve to pivotally interconnect the rearward surfaces of the upper and lower halves. A male latch component is formed upon the forward surface of the lower half, with a female latch component formed upon the forward surface of the upper half. Alternatively, a knob can be positioned upon the upper portion. Finally, the system could contain riding crops, with the preferred length of the crops being between 38 and 48 inches. The riding crop is positioned within the container, with the height of the container upon the fence permitting riders on horseback to easily access the riding crop without dismounting the horse.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the more pertinent and important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood so that the present contribution to the art can be more fully appreciated. Additional features of the invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims of the invention. It should be appreciated by those skilled in theart that the conception and the specific embodiment disclosed may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying outthe same purposesof the present invention. It should also be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention as set forth in the appended claims.